Modern wireless communications operate in interference limited environments where signal quality to and from network subscriber devices is limited in part by interference from other users served by the same or nearby cells. The design and optimization of these networks are based on having clear spectrum occupied only by radio frequency transmitting equipment associated with the specific network. However, this ideal of clear spectrum occupied only by intended users of the system is not always achieved.
Real world systems often experience unexpected network interference which may originate from intentional and or unintentional radio frequency (RF) generating sources. These potential interference sources include many things such as industrial machinery, electronics test equipment radiating signals in the bands of interest, undesired mixing products generated by the licensed system itself and illegal radio sources operating in the wrong frequency bands. The result of these system interference sources is degraded system service and reduced wireless network capacity coverage as the intentional system signals suffer capacity and quality losses due to these interferers.
Conventional approaches for detecting and subsequently locating these network interferers typically involve intentionally disabling transmitting equipment across large areas of the network coverage area and searching for interference sources using sensitive receiving equipment and directional antennas. These methods are very costly as they involve turning off the revenue-generating network equipment and deploying teams in the field, typically during maintenance windows, which are low network utilization times such as the middle of the night. If network interferers are only present outside of these search times, then they will not be detected or located as part of these searches.
Another approach to interference detection involves deployment & utilization of dedicated energy measurement probes throughout the serving areas. Energy detection probes in this context are radio receiving devices that quantify energy levels detected within defined radio frequency bands, as opposed to data level probes that detect information in RF transmissions. However, there are substantial costs associated with installing, maintaining and monitoring probes, and a large number of probes would be required to effectively cover network areas.